Two Weeks That Changed Everything
by KHB-41319
Summary: Castle and Beckett decide to go public with their relationship after Castle returns from a book tour. Mostly fluff with a little drama going on. My first story Read and Enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey there! This is my first story for now a one shot. Maybe if enough people would like, it can grow a plot. :) Read and review please.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Castle, well besides the DVDs. **

They hadn't seen each other in exactly 14 days. He'd been out of town for a book tour, and he was coming home tonight. Kate had gone to work early to make sure she got her paperwork done by 5pm so she would be ready to pick him up from the airport at 7. Kate looked at the watch, 4:45 she thought, only 15 more minutes without a body drop and I'm free to go. She took the next day off, a surprise for Castle. She wasn't ready to admit it to him yet, but she really missed him. While he was gone she felt this gap in her heart, one that only he could fill. She thought spending an extra day with him would be nice for both of them to just be _together_.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the time creep past 5. Realizing the time passing she turns off her computer, grabs her coat, and makes her way to the elevator. Once in her apartment she sheds her clothes on the way to the shower to wash off the grime and loneliness of the last 2 weeks. Letting the warmth of the water comfort her, she stands under the stream, her thoughts taking her back to the morning Castle left. Not wanting to part quite yet they shared a shower, not in a sexual way, just needed to be with each other for those extra few minutes. While he was getting ready to leave, they shared their morning dance that they had grown used to over the last few months. As they made their way to the door, pausing, he put his bag down and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

Leaning in he said, "I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah, me too" smiling as she brought their lips together in a soft, tender, kiss filled with love. Ending the kiss she rested her forehead against his, just breathing him in. Although she hadn't said those three words to him, she knew they were true in her heart and hoped he could read her as well as she thought he could. She would tell him, she just had to find the right time.

With a smile and one last kiss he reluctantly picked up his bag and made his way towards the elevator.

It's now 6:30, she was dressed and ready to go pick him up. She was so ready to see those blue eyes again. Yes, while he was gone they had talked on the phone, but hearing his voice was nothing compared to his touch, the way he looked at her with such love, she could get lost in his gaze for hours. Grabbing her coat and purse she leave her apartment, knowing she wouldn't be back tonight.

At the airport she tried to keep herself calm at baggage claim, his plane had arrived on time, any minute now she would be in his arms again. Looking through the crowds for him, when she finally found him she took in his appearance. Even just getting off a cross country flight he looked fantastic, wearing a blue button down that brought out his eyes and jeans that hugged his legs in just the right way. His face looked focus, his eyes more tired than usual.

"Castle!"

He looked up and the second he saw her his face changed, his eyes lit up and a smile threaten to break his face in two. He made his way towards her at a faster pace than he was walking before. As soon as he reached her, he pulled her close hugging her tight, his face against her neck, breathing in his Kate. He pulled away just enough to look at her face she put her hands on his face her eyes saying everything her mouth couldn't. He leans into her touch, he can't wait anymore, he brings their lips together. Everything in that moment feels right again, that gap in her heart once again filled by his presence. Not wanting to part, but not wanting to draw attention to themselves they part and settle for holding hands. He can't stop looking at her, she seems even more beautiful than he remembers.

Once he gets his bag they make their way to the exit and hail a cab, giving the driver the loft's address.

"Can you stay?" he asks as his fingers trace patterns on her hand.

"Always."

**A/N Let me know what you guys think. Should I keep going? Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow! I didn't expect so much so fast. Thanks! Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. :)**

He smiles at her for using _their_ word. Smiling back she puts her head on his shoulder as the cab makes its way through the city to his loft. No other words were exchanged in the cab, they were just happy to be with each other once again.

Once there, he pays the driver and they make their way up to the loft. Not letting go of her hand he unlocks the door and pulls her inside with him. Closing the door he turns and takes her face in his hands, and kisses her. This time they allow themselves to get lost in each other. Their lips moving together like it's the most natural thing in the world. Only breaking apart when the need for oxygen becomes too much.

"Hey" he says, their mouths still close, sharing air.

"Hey yourself" she smiles the smile that he loves more than anything one of complete and utter love.

Their moment together is interrupted the a growl from Castle's stomach.

They laugh, "Sorry I haven't eaten since lunch, I'm starving".

" Chinese?"

"Sounds great", he kisses her again, he can't believe he left her for two whole weeks, it felt like an eternity. When his stomach growls again, they pull apart.

"I'll call and order food, why don't you unpack?" Kate says, her arms still linked around his back.

"But I don't want to let go of you," he whines.

"I'm not going anywhere" she sees him going in for another kiss, as much as she would like to give in, she knows they could do this all night. Not that she would mind, but they were both hungry, food was a must. She quickly evades his advances and makes her way to the kitchen to order the food.

"Hey, no fair!" he pouts.

She just looks over her shoulder giving him a smirk, "You know, the faster you unpack, the faster you can get back out here."

With that he grabs his bag and almost runs into his bedroom. She hears something crash once his disappears through the doorway.

She laughs to herself when she hears him call out, "I'm okay, I can't say the same for the lamp though."

When he walks back out to the living room, he sees her in the kitchen trying to make some coffee. He takes a moment to admire her and watch as she furrows her brow and he can almost hear the thoughts in her head.

_Why won't this stupid machine just give me what I want?_

He comes up behind her, hands sliding around her waist, head on her shoulder. He feels her lean into him and his heart swells.

"Need help with that?"

"Why do they make this stupid machine so complicated?"

"I'll take that as a yes," he presses a few buttons and the it comes to life and shortly after coffee begins pouring out.

"You've got to be kidding me, I swear I've done that same exact thing and nothing happens."

"Maybe, it just doesn't like your insults, or maybe it just likes me better."

She turns in his arms to look at him, a smug look on his face.

"Of course you would think that."

"My dear detective I'm hurt by your words," an exaggerated frown takes over his face.

"Oh! You poor thing, however can I make it up to you?" she says, her eyes sparkling.

"A kiss wouldn't hurt your cause," he suggests waggling his eyebrows.

She smiles as she leans in to capture his lips in a soft kiss, that ends entirely too soon for his liking.

"Better?"

"You're getting there..." he leans in for more, he can't get enough of her.

There is a knock at the door and he sighs at the fact that he is forced to leave her again. Is it too much to ask for him to be able to just enjoy her in his arms without interruption?

He goes to the door, pays and accepts the food. Bringing it back to the counter, they both perch themselves onto a stool and dig in.

"So, how was the trip?"

"It was long, but the fans enjoyed it. I wish I didn't have to go so far for these things. I don't like being away from you for so long." the last part was almost a whisper.

She still heard it and a smile made its way onto her face, "Yeah I'm not a fan of you being gone for so long either."

Their eyes meet and it seems like time stops.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, he pulls it out and looks at it.

"It's Alexis," he answers, "Hey sweetie, yeah I got back safe and sound. Yeah I miss you too."

Kate gets up to leave, giving him some privacy. He reaches out for her hand to stop her from going too far.

She glances at the couch and back at him. He understands and lets go of her hand and returns to his conversation with his daughter.

When he finishes up his conversation, he doesn't see Kate. He makes his way to the other side of the couch and finds her laying down fast asleep. He takes a moment to just take her in, it's been two weeks since he was last able to gaze upon her face and be lost in her beauty. He knows he should wake her up, but he can't find himself able to break her peaceful sleep. After a few minutes, he kisses her cheek and caresses her cheek. She opens her eyes slowly, see his face looking down at her she smiles. Realization slowly comes across her face.

"I fell asleep,"

"Yeah, it's okay, let's go to bed," He offers her his hand as she gets off the couch and they make their way into his bedroom.

They change into their pajamas, his includes boxers and a t-shirt. She takes one of his favorite t-shirts and puts it on. He doesn't mind one bit, his t-shirt never looked better.

They crawl into bed and she moves so her head is on his chest, his arm tracing patterns on her back. Having her in his bed with him brings the exhaustion of his trip back to him and he falls asleep quickly.

Listening to his breathing slow and even out, she moves and whispers into his neck, " I'm glad you're home." She falls into the most peaceful sleep she's had since he left.

**A/N Let me know what you think. I know it's a slow start, I'm still testing the waters. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I have a solid idea for this story and I can't wait to see how you guys like it. Thanks for reading, it really means a lot.**

The next morning Kate is the first to stir, she can feel his arms around her, her body still against his. Glancing at the clock she notices its 6am. Her body use to waking up, she ignores her instinct to get on with the day. Relishing in the warmth of her partner. She moves enough so she can look at his sleeping face, he looks much younger while he sleeps. All the worries that etch lines into his face during the day, disappear while he sleeps. She realizes she's doing exactly what he does to her, although she tells him it's creepy that he just stares at her, she really doesn't mind it. While he was gone Kate had been thinking a lot about them, he'd been very thoughtful about keeping their relationship secret from the public. She knew he was dying to 'show her off' in public, but he would wait as long as Kate wanted. He wouldn't screw this relationship up. Kate didn't realize until he was gone for such a long time how much his presence means to her and how _empty_ she feels without him. Not long ago this feeling of need for him would have scared her, but now it brought her comfort. She wanted to be more for him, to show him that she was in this just as much as he was and that she wasn't running. Coming to a conclusion in her head, she laid back down. His steady heartbeat lulled her back to sleep.

Light streams into Castle's room hitting him right in the face, he squints and goes to roll over. When he sees her sleeping next to him, he pulls her closer. He loves looking at her and he does, quite often. She scolds him for it, but not as much lately as usual. He continues to memorize her face as he's done so many times before.

"You're staring," she mumbles her eyes still closed.

"So?"

"Sooo, it's creepy."

"You know you love it."

She cracks one eye open to look at him and can't help but smile.

"I knew it!"

Grumbling, she buries her head in his chest, "Why are you so happy this early?"

"Because I woke up with my amazing girlfriend in my arms, what's not to be happy about?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she says into his chest. He can feel her smiling.

He takes her hand in his, lacing their fingers together, "If you say so Detective."

She shifts and moves her head to his shoulder, able to look at him, "Good morning."

"A good morning it is indeed," he kisses her lips gently. She presses back against his lips. He suddenly pulls back a worried look taking over his face.

"What's wrong?" concern now in her eyes.

"You're going to be late for work!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you last night, I took the day off. I'm all yours today and for the weekend."

"Wow, if this is what I get when I'm gone, maybe I should be gone more often," he smirks.

"Don't you dare," she tries to glare at him but it comes off more full of love than angry.

He kisses her again.

Smiling he asks " How about some breakfast? Pancakes sound ok?"

He's halfway out the door before she replies, her mind still reeling from his kiss.

She slowly makes her way out into the kitchen where he is busy gathering the ingredients and whipping them together.

He hands her a cup of coffee, she takes it and takes a sip, allowing the caffeine to flow into her system.

"Thanks" she smiles at him and goes to sit on the opposite side of the counter to watch him work his magic.

He's mesmerizing moving around the kitchen. She knows without a doubt in her mind she made the right choice and now is the time to tell him.

"Rick."

His first name startles him, he looks up at her to see her eyes focused on his. It feels like she's staring straight into his soul.

"I'm ready."

He tilts his head, "Ready for what?"

Taking a deep breath, "I'm ready to tell the world that we are together. I know that we've been holding off on it because we wanted to keep it to ourselves, but we can't hide it forever Rick. What we have is amazing and I want the world to know that I'm yours, to know how amazing you are. I don't want to hide anymore. So, I'm ready."

He just stares at her in wonder. He moves around the counter and kisses her with everything he has.

Yeah, she definitely made the right choice.

**A/N More to come shortly. Let me know what you guys think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N You guys are AWESOME! All the follows and feedback are blowing me away. **

They decided that they were going to go to Central Park this afternoon. It wouldn't draw too much attention which was good. That way they could ease themselves into the public eye. Recalling their moment at the airport, they figured that the public may know more than they have over the past few months. After spending a lazy morning around the loft, going out and getting some fresh air was very appealing.

Castle was waiting for Kate to finish getting ready.

_For something that is supposed to be causal she sure is taking a long time._

He had just put on some jeans and a deep purple button down.

_What could possibly be taking her so long?_

When she emerged from the bedroom, he no longer remembered what he was questioning. She was wearing black jeans that fit like another skin, and a flowing top that was so Kate, not Beckett. She finished the look of with some heeled boots that went half way up her calves. Her hair was in a braid the rested on her shoulder now. Her makeup was light but made her eyes so much more intense. He wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Take as long as you want, if this is the outcome," He was still openly staring at her, he liked he could do that now.

"'Take as long as I want?' Castle I was gone 15 minutes tops."

He looks at his watch.

"Oh. Well... then... Ready to go?" Clearly flustered he started making his way towards the door.

They both grab their coats and as she reaches for the door, he pulls her to him and gives her a quick kiss.

"You look fantastic."

"Yeah, your jaw hitting the floor was my clue." she raises an eyebrow at him. "Shall we?"

"After you."

She walked ahead of him and he locked the loft behind them, he made sure to take a good look at her from behind as they walked to the elevator. She was adding extra sway just for his benefit.

Once they left his building they started on their way to the park in no rush to get there. After some time had passed, Kate reached for his hand. They continued walking hand in hand for some time. Reaching the park they decided to get something to eat. Castle got them each a hotdog. Finding a nearby bench they sat down to enjoy their meal.

Kate starts laughing, causing Castle to look up at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You are," she reaches out and wipes the ketchup from the corner of his mouth. She takes an extra second to stroke his cheek, looking into his eyes. She smiles and pulls her hand back. They talk about other people in the park, coming up with stories about their life. Castle sees a dog and starts trying to convince Kate that they should get a dog.

She just looks at him, "Castle, you can hardly take care of yourself now that Alexis is gone." Seeing a moment to tease him further, "That's really why we started dating right? Because you needed someone to look after you."

"What?! Kate NO! You know it's not like that, We're together because we care about each other and we work. I don't know about you, but without seeing your face, my day isn't complete."

She starts laughing again and his face goes from worried to a half hearted glare.

"That is so not nice."

"Nice? Who said anything about being nice?" She winks at him, and he almost drops his lunch.

"You are so going to pay for that."

"Oh? How you going to make me pay?" she says her eyes playful placing a hand on his leg.

"You shall have to wait and see."

Something behind Castle catches Kate's attention, it looks like a crowd, or large running group.

"Hey, what's that?"

Castle follows her gaze and sees the group moving quickly towards them. Castle looks hard and suddenly realizes what it is.

"Uh, Kate, our quiet outing to the park is about to get very loud."

"Why? Wha-" She's cut off when she starts to see flashing and people shouting questions.

_Richard Castle are you dating your muse? How long have you been together? Is it serious? Does this mean that you won't be following the NYPD anymore?_

Castle grabs Kate's hand and starts to make a run for it. Kate stops dead in her tracks.

He looks back at her, "Maybe now isn't the best time to tell them. This is more than usual."

"Castle we can't run from them forever."

"Kate, are you sure? It's okay, we can wait."

"No, Castle I'm done waiting." She looks at Castle like she's going to eat him alive.

Kate answers all their questions when she wraps her arms around his neck and kissing him with no small amount of modesty.

Their kiss was lit up with what seemed like hundreds of flashes, but they were so lost in each other they hardly took notice.

**A/N I know this one was short. I hope to get another chapter up tonight. Keep letting me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

When they break apart they have a moment where it seems they're alone in the world. They drink up that moment before they come back to reality. Looking around they see a bunch of stunned paparazzi. Perhaps they were stunned that they were finally together or at the scene they just witnessed, no one was sure. Kate's face blushed and she hid her face in Castle's shoulder. Using this time to their advantage Castle started to pull Kate and make their way away from the paparazzi.

They walked fast, figuring that they had given enough of a show for today. Once around the corner, Castle stops and looks at Kate taking her hand in his.

"That was... Wow."

"Yeah," Kate blushes and looks at their hands.

"So much for taking it slow into this."

"Do you regret it?" concern starting to come across her face.

"Not one bit. I'm just- is this too fast for you? I mean they will probably start looking for us around the city, and I know how you like your privacy."

"Castle, I kissed you," her lips curving into a smile recalling their kiss, "I'm ready, I'm in this with you and I'm not going anywhere."

Castle smiles, "Let's go home."

"Umm, can we stop by my apartment first? I just want to get some things for the rest of the weekend."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you need."

He hails a cab, and Kate gives the driver her address. The drive doesn't take long, they head up to her apartment.

"Just hang out, get a drink, whatever, I won't be long."

"Are you sure I can't be of help?"

"You're idea of help, consists of you looking through my underwear drawer."

"I just want to make sure that you have the right kind, and plenty of it... if you know what I mean," he waggles his eyebrows at her.

She just rolls her eyes and heads to her bed room to pack a bag. He sits down on the couch, taking out his phone to play a game of angry birds. Putting some necessities into her bad she also throws in a couple items that she knows he'll like for later. She walks back out to her living room to find Castle very into his game, he was leaning forward his eyes focused on his phone.

"Castle."

Nothing.

"Castle, we can go back to the loft."

Still nothing.

"Castle I'm not wearing any clothes."

"What?" He head raises immediately.

"Of course that would get your attention."

He looks back at his phone. "Oh man! Kaaate I almost had a new high score," he whines.

"I'm sorry, but you were in such a rush to leave so I thought I would let you know we can go." She starts walking towards the door.

"You coming, Castle?"

At the loft, Kate drops her bag in their-_ his _bedroom.

_Getting ahead of yourself there Kate._

Castle is in the kitchen making some coffee, handing her a cup when she comes back.

"Thanks," she leans in for a light kiss. "I wonder what's going to happen now."

"It'll probably be on page 6 tomorrow, people will talk about it, then move on, it will die down before you know it."

"Yeah, I shouldn't be worried about it. So, what do you want to do the rest of the day?" she asks suggestively, setting her coffee down.

"Well..." He moves closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Castle, besides that." not moving out of his embrace, she likes having him close.

"As much as I would like to have a lazy day with you, I really do need to get some writing done."

"You can write, I am capable of keeping myself entertained. I think I'll take a bath then."

"Kaaaate, do you really think I'll be able to focus on writing when I know you're naked in the next room?"

"Use it as inspiration, Writer Boy," she kisses him long and slow.

"You are very inspiring."

"Really? That's the best you can come up with? I thought you said you were a writer." She's giving him a smile at his cheesy line.

He just kisses her again quick and passionate, "It's one of my many talents."

"Yeah," she says breathlessly. "You should start writing and I have a bath calling my name." She puts her hands on his chest, kissing him one last time before turning around heading for the master bath.

"Just let me know if you need any help!" he calls after her.

About an hour later, Kate is changing into some yoga pants and one of Rick's t-shirts. She walks to and leans against the door between his bedroom and office. He doesn't take notice, just keeps typing away on Nikki and Rook's latest adventure. She takes her time to admire him, the way his hands move across the keyboard. How his hair falls onto his forehead and his breathing increases if he's writing a particularly action packed scene. She walks about behind him and slides her hands down his arms, she presses a kiss to his neck.

He takes a deep breath, finishing the sentence he'd been typing, saves his work. He turns to face her, pulling her onto his lap, hugging her.

"Mmm, you smell good," he says kissing her.

She kisses him back running her fingers through his hair.

After a moment she pulls back, "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too," he kisses her back, deepening the kiss.

"Rick, as much as I need you, I also need real food." she says between kisses.

"You _need_ me huh?" he has a smug look on his face.

"Oh shut up." Hitting him on the chest lightly unable to contain her smile.

"I'm going to go make some dinner. When you finish up, come find me." With one last kiss she gets up and goes to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Not long after she goes to the kitchen, he hears music playing. She always puts music on while she cooks. He finishes the scene he was working on, quickly saving it. When he moved out into the living room, the sight he sees both warms his heart and almost makes him laugh at the same time. Kate is dancing to the music as she moves around the kitchen making pasta and throwing together a salad. He just watches her for a bit before he announces his presence. He loves to see her this free, although she is opening up to him more. Seeing her this free doesn't happen that often and he takes advantage of it.

He can't stand to be away from her any longer so he goes up to the counter.

"Nice moves," smiling as she continues dancing.

She smirks at him, "Dinner is almost ready. How long have you been watching me?"

"Not long."

She doesn't believe, but lets it go. He grabs some plates and sits at the counter. She dishes up food for each of them and sits next to him.

Raising her wine glass, "here's to us."

"To us." they cling their glasses.

"Want to watch a movie after we finish eating?" asking between bites.

"Yeah, this is really good by the way."

"Thanks."

"I get to pick the movie though."

She sighs, "Fine, if you must."

They finish their dinner and move to the couch. He starts the movie and sits next to her. The cuddles into his side with his arm around her.

"Thanks for a great day," she looks up at him and smiles, kissing him before snuggling back into his side.

About half way through the movie she ends up practically laying on top of him, she's fast asleep. He doesn't mind though. When the movie finishes he turns off the TV and reaches for a blanket by their feet and tosses it over them.

He wakes to an awful noise. Soon realizing it's his phone he tries to move, but Kate just tightens her grip on him.

"Let it go to voicemail," she mumbles

"It could be Alexis." He moves to get up, looking at the time, 7am. Who is calling at this time?

"Hello?"

He moves the phone about a foot away from his face as the person on the other side yells a response.

"RICHARD CASTLE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Gina? What are you talking about?" still waking up and her yelling is not helping.

"YOU'RE IN THE PAPER. _WITH_ KATE. ON THE _FRONT_ PAGE."

"Wow, front page? I'm still not seeing the problem."

"This picture is very _intimate _Richard. There are all kinds of rumors about how long you've been together, if you're secretly married. Damn it Rick. You should have come to me if you wanted to go public." Her anger not diminishing.

"We were going to take it slow, they found us and it just happened."

"Richard that picture does not just _happen."_

"Okay, fine. Can this wait until later? I'll call you later and we can talk about this then. I just woke up, yawning halfway through the sentence.

"NO! Richard, this can't wait until later. I'm coming over NOW."

**A/N Yeah. I know. Bit of a cliff hanger. I will update as soon as I can. Please review. :) It really does keep me motivated to write faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys sorry it took so long to update thought I would have more time to write when I did. Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. :)  
**

Rick's face was shocked as he stared down at the now blank phone. When he looked over to see Kate's reaction he had to stop himself from laughing. Her head was buried in the couch cushion mumbling something he couldn't quite make out. He walked over and kneeled next to the couch, a hand rubbing her back. She turned her head so she was facing him.

"Gina's coming over."

She scrunches her face, "Maybe she's over reacting. I mean, front page? We're not _that_ interesting." She looks at Castle for reassurance.

"Oh I beg to differ. You are very interesting. I could spend hours just exploring you and never get tired of it. I could just-"

"Castle, focus."

"I am." He continues to rub circles on her back.

"Castle. If you want me to be awake when Gina gets here, you should really stop doing that."

"Right. Who knows what she's going to say to us. Best be prepared for anything." He has moved to just sitting next to her on the couch her head now resting on his shoulder.

They quickly showered and got dressed for Gina's arrival. When she knocked on the door Castle was making coffee and Kate was finishing her hair.

Castle answered the door and before he could say anything Gina had pushed past him, now standing in the living room. She held up the paper for him to see and then threw it onto the table. Castle walked over to the coffee table, picking up the paper. There on the front page was Kate and him in the middle of a very passionate kiss. He doesn't remember getting that carried away, but it was Kate and he could get lost in her forever if she would let him.

"Explain yourself Richard." Gina had her arms crossed and looked at him expectantly.

"I don't know what to tell you, we were out in the park, eating lunch, they mobbed us. We didn't want to hide anymore so we kissed. Did we get a little carried away? Yes."

"A little? Rick this is not something people should be doing in public. Especially someone with an image to maintain."

Not wanting to blame Kate for the public kiss because he was a very willing participant. He went with a more subtle explanation.

"Gina, you're the one who is always saying I need to be in the papers more, promote the book more. Shouldn't you be happy that I'm on the front page?"

Gina is taken aback by what he said, "Rick when you have something like this, you should tell me first so we can play it to our advantage, without you two being eaten alive by paparazzi." Kate entered the room now and stood next to Castle.

"Yes. Okay? We got it. We went overboard but we can't take that back now. So, what do we do now?" Castle smiles at Kate looking at her to know that she is still okay with her decision. Kate slips her hand into his and squeezes it gently.

"I think we need a press conference, to set the record straight about you two. They will hear from you and hopefully they will move on." Gina's eye wander to their hands before looking at them again directly.

"Hopefully?" Castle says with worry in his voice.

"Well, since you guys decided to do this on your own this is more damage control than 'let's announce our relationship'" Gina glares at them."This could have been much easier Rick. If you just would have talked to me, that's part of the reason I'm here. To help with dealing with the public."

"I don't know about the two of you, but I'm more worried about this press conference thing," those are Kate's first words since Gina's arrival.

"It would be a time for some selected journalists to ask questions, nothing too personal, just how long you've been together and things like that. It's also a time to put some rumors to rest. Once they see that you are a normal couple they will get bored with you and move on." Gina informed Kate who was becoming more relieved with each minute.

"When do you want to do this press conference?" Kate asked.

"This afternoon, the sooner the better. I will leave you be, just look these notes over," She sets down some papers on the table, "and I will call you again when we have a time." She starts making her way to the door.

Castle looks at Beckett with wide eyes then looks at the papers. "Aww man I didn't want to have to study for this." he complains jokingly.

"Oh, one last question" they look up to see Gina standing in the doorway, "Why now? I mean I thought you guys were waiting because of Beckett's job."

Kate's face goes pale and see lets go of Castle's hand to bury her face in them.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Castle doesn't understand what's going through her mind.

"Castle, I forgot about Gates. What if she saw the paper? God, Castle, how did I not remember to talk to her first?" She looks at Castle and he sees the fear in her eyes.

"What if we can't work together anymore? What if I get fired? Castle I need to talk to her. Now. Before the press conference."

"The press conference will be this afternoon Detective. You better talk to your boss before then." Gina said sternly before leaving the loft.

Castle was hugging Beckett, "It's going to be okay, you'll talk to her. She'll understand and if we can't work together that will be horrible, but we will still spend time together. Just not all day." Even Castle couldn't hide the sadness creeping into his voice.

"I'm going to go there now. There is no way we are doing a press conference before I do." She starts heading for the door to put her shoes on and grab her coat and purse.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, thanks. This is something I have to do alone. I'll come back after." she kisses him lightly and hugs him. "Just so you know, I still don't regret it Castle. We should be open with the world about how happy we are."

Castle smiles, "Good luck."

Beckett drives to the precinct and goes up the elevator to the 4th floor like she has done so many times before, but this time is different. She can't help but think this may be her last time doing this. When she walks onto the 4th floor she sees it's pretty quiet.

_That's good then no one will see whatever is about to happen. _

She notices Gates is in her office, as usual. Taking a deep breath she walks to her office and knocks on the door.

"Come in," Gates says not looking up from her paperwork.

"Sir, I need to talk with you about something." Beckett is standing nervously by the door.

Gates looks up from her paperwork. "Ah, yes, please sit down Detective Beckett, I've been expecting you."

**A/N I'll update again soon. Please keep reviewing it really means a lot to me. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So yeah... how about that cliff hanger? Anyways since everything is all sad. I thought I should make sure I keep my happy story undated.**

"Sir?" Beckett moves from the doorway and sits down in a chair across from Gate's desk. Her face full of confusion and a touch of fear.

"I know why you're here Detective Beckett and it's okay." Gates said looking her in the eye.

"It is?" she's surprised at what the Captain has just said.

"Yes, I know you don't take vacation days often or at all and it's quite alright that you decided to take Friday off. The boys can handle things around here without you." Putting her head down she went back to her paperwork.

"My vacation days?" Beckett now racking her brain as to how she was going to change the subject to her being in a relationship with Castle.

"Isn't that why you wanted to talk to me?"

"Umm.. not exactly, sir." Kate looked down nervously at her hands.

"What is it then Detective?" Gates looks once again up from her paperwork. Staring intently at Beckett.

"As you know Castle and I are partners." Beckett is studying her hands like she's never seen them before.

"Yes, what about it?" Gates continues looking at her.

"Well... we are more than partners."

"What are you saying Detective?" Gates is slyly looking at her, wanting her to say what she had been waiting for.

"Well... Uh..." Struggling to find the words.

"Just spit it out Beckett."

"Castle and I are in a relationship."

"There you go, was that so hard to say?"

"What? You mean you knew?" Kate finally looks up to see Gates actually smiling.

"Of course I did. You and Mr. Castle aren't as subtle as you'd like to think."

"And you're not mad?" She's in a state of shock, not expecting it to be this easy.

"Did I wish you told me sooner? Yes. But technically since Castle doesn't work here and it hasn't seemed to disrupt your work I don't see a problem continuing your partnership."

"Thank you sir. Oh and sir?"

"Yes?"

"Yesterday Castle and I decided to go public with this and things have gotten slightly out of hand so this afternoon we are having a press conference to set everything straight. I came here to tell you before that happened so you didn't hear it from the news first."

"Thank you Detective. You better go prepare, the press can eat you alive otherwise."

Kate was walking towards the door.

"Oh and Beckett?"

"Yes sir?"

"That was some kiss." Gates said with what almost looked like a smirk on her face.

Kate blushes and leaves her office not knowing what to say and just wanting to hide in the corner for a bit after her boss just commented on her kissing.

**Meanwhile back at the loft**

Castle has not been calm since Kate left. Worried that she would lose her job because of him, he didn't want to be the cause of that. He would talk to Gates, convince her that Kate was her best detective and he would leave, and not work with her anymore. He was pacing from the kitchen to his office always glancing at the door waiting Kate's arrival. He had barely even given Gina's notes any thought. His thoughts filled with how Gates would take the news.

_What is taking her so long? This can't be good. The longer the worse it's going to be. Why hasn't she texted me? What if she blames me for losing her job? What if she's not coming back? God, I'm so stupid. Why did I let her go alone?_

His thoughts were taking over and he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Kate come back into the loft.

"Hey, Castle. You're going to make a hole in the floor doing that." She was hanging up her coat and taking off her shoes.

_Oh good, she's staying. That's good, right?_

"Kate!" He practically runs over to her. "What did she say? Do you still have your job? Can I still shadow you?"

"Whoa, Castle slow down. You might want to sit down." No reason she couldn't have a little fun with this.

"Sit down? Kate is it really that bad? Just tell me I can take it." Castle closes his eyes and braces himself for whatever she's going to say.

"Let's go sit down Castle." She goes and sits on the couch and waits for him to join her.

Once he's next to her, she takes his hands in hers and looks up at and him then back down to their hands.

"Okay, Kate you're really scaring me here." Trying to make eye contact with her.

Still looking down at their hands she quietly says, "She knew."

"What? I can't hear you." Leaning in closer trying to hear what she's saying.

She looks up at him and moves closer to him, her mouth moving next to his ear. She once again says, "She knew and she doesn't care."

Castle pulls back in shock, "She knew!? Wait! It's okay? You still have your job and I can still follow you?" He looks at her eyes full of hope.

Kate just nods and smiles at him. "She said we weren't very subtle. I'm blaming you for most of that."

"Me? What did I do?" His face unconvincing of the point he is trying to make.

"More like what didn't you do."

"Speaking of things I didn't do." He leans in and kisses her, "I forgot to say hello to you. So..." He kisses her again and she responds wrapping her hands around his neck running her hands through his hair. Breaking for air, "Hello." He breaths into her.

"Hi." Kate smiles against his lips."Castle have you looked at Gina's notes? We really should be prepared for the press conference."

"No, I haven't and you are much more interesting." He goes to kiss her again.

With a hand on his chest, "Castle. How about this? Why don't we move this into the bedroom, but we bring the notes with and for each question we study how to respond. And when reviewing if we answer right we have to remove an article of clothing?"

"Strip studying? I think that would actually make studying fun. Wait, why when we get it right and not wrong?"

"Because if it was every time we got one wrong, you would purposely get them wrong." She smirks.

"I would do no such thing." He tries to put on an angry face, but he fails miserably.

"You are so predictable." She stands, grabbing the notes and moving towards the bedroom.

Castle follows quickly after her. Gina had texted Castle that the press conference was at 5pm.

Which gave them plenty of time to _study. _

**A/N If things go according to plan this story should be wrapping up within the next couple of chapters. :) Thanks for reading! If you take the time to review you would be the greatest person ever!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the delay! Life was busy, still is but I really wanted to update. Enjoy :)**

Castle had never been so motivated to study before. He doesn't even know if he really learned anything, but he must have said some right answers to get her approval and some clothing as payment. At a certain point he got far too distracted to even think about focusing- which who could blame him? They were now about to head to the press conference. He didn't really like this idea before but that that it was interfering with his _fun _he was pouting with his puppy dog look. Normally Beckett would have found that adorable, but she was too stressed right now to be seduced by his charms. Her mind was busy trying to figure out what to wear she didn't want to say the wrong thing with her outfit. Finally she decided on a classic Beckett ensemble- white button up with black dress pants and heels. Castle had long since dressed and was not so patiently waiting for Kate. He passed the time trying to distract her and he thought he was wearing her down. When he thought she was about to give in she leaned into him and was going to kiss, but instead of the feel of her lips he felt a sting on his ear.

"Apples! Apples! Apples!" He yelled. At that she released his ear and his hand immediately went to try and sooth his ear.

She looked him in the eye, " You better start focusing and stop distracting or you will never see me naked again. Got it?"

He nodded frantically.

"Thank you." She quickly pecked his lips before pulling away to put the final touches on her appearance.

In the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror "no turning back" she said to her reflection. She took a deep breath when she heard a noise in the bedroom. Castle must have run into something. His calls of "I'm fine!" put a smile on her face. It dawns on her, that she doesn't want to turn back. She is willing to put up with anything that the press or the outside world is going to throw at them for him- for_ them_. She puts the final touches and with one final glance she leaves the bathroom. Castle is sitting on the bed staring off into space.

Kate walks over to him, touching his shoulder, "Hey."

He comes out of where ever he was in his thoughts when he hears her voice and smiles at her "Hey, Ready?"

"Mmhmm, let's get this show on the road." she reaches for his hand to pull him up. He stands clumsily and she has to steady his before he topples them both to the floor.

"Castle I said road not floor." She laughs at him.

"Maybe I just wanted to make sure you'd catch me." He smirks at her.

Her face grows serious, "I'll always catch you."

He kisses her slowly. Smiling on the inside knowing he finally succeeded in distracting her.

Kate pulls away, "Nice try _Ricky _but it's time to go." He pouts at her words. "Think of it this way, the sooner we go the sooner we can get this over with and we can come back here and you can distract me all you want. Plus after this we'll be able to go out in public and be a couple."

"One more."

"Okay, but last one."

"Yeah that's what you think" he mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Before she can protest his _nothing_ his lips are on hers and her thoughts get fuzzy.

After a minute or two passes feeling to them like only a few seconds Castle's phone goes off. It's a text from Gina telling them to get their asses moving.

They part and quickly fix their mussed hair from each other's hands running through it. They make sure they have keys and phones before heading out the door.

They had decided earlier to drive themselves instead of hailing a cab so they could sneak in and out if it came to that. Castle had trust in Gina's ability to run interference, she may not have been the greatest wife but she was one hell of a publisher. Arriving at Black Pawn they went in a back door to avoid the swarm of uninvited press waiting outside the front. The press conference was being held in one of the media rooms in Black Pawn. They had rooms like this to make announcements easier and it came in handy more times than not for their clients. Gina was waiting for them outside the room. She gave Rick an annoyed look, "It's not helping things that you guys are late. They will use anything they can against you."

"I know Gina, I'm sorry. Can we just get this over with?"

With that Gina walked ahead of them saying she would formally introduce things before they enter.

Castle grabs Beckett's hand and brings it to his lips.

"You ready?"

She just nods in response.

"Hey," he looks her directly in the eyes, "It's going to be fine, it's okay to be nervous, just remember I'm right next to you. We're in this together."

"Right. Together." She smiles at him and squeezes his hand.

They hear Gina give their cue and they walk through the doors, as soon as they step onto the makeshift stage area the room begins to roar with questions.

They squeeze each other's hand as they look at each other. This was going to be harder than they thought. Perhaps their study methods weren't exactly the right course to take before this.

**A/N Once again sorry it's taken me so long to update. With school finishing up soon I hope to be able to spend more time on this story. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
